Fight It Out
by pieface98
Summary: Alternate ending to House of Identity/House of Emergency. Nina and Fabian fight over Nina leaving, can they fix everything?


**Okidoki, I just want to say thanks to angela1997, for promoting my story in the story, Fabian's Birthday Taylor Swift Style. Which is AMAZING! Who am I kidding, all of angela1997's stories are amazing! Anyway, this one is for angela1997!**

**This story takes place after House of Identity/House of Emergency. Kind of an alternate ending. **

Fabian's POV

"Sibuna." Nina said, "I'm out."

She handed me her locket. She can't do that!

"Nina!" I shouted. She turned around, "You can't just do that!"

"I just did." She said.

"Nina! We have all worked so hard to get to where we are! Are you just going to give up?" I yelled.

"I guess I am." She told me.

"I don't give up on anything! NO matter what I always stood by you! NO matter how dangerous or scary this got not one of us every quit, we always kept going! But now you're just going to walk out in us!" I shouted.

"Fabian, I never asked you to do any of that! You offered to come back to the attic with me that night!" she yelled.

"NO, you didn't and that's my point!" I shouted, "Now, I have to go find Nina."

"I'm right here." She said.

"No, that coward in front of me is not my best friend. My best friend doesn't give up on anything or anyone." And with that I walked away.

Nina's POV

Three Days Later

"Nina!" Amber shouted at me, "Alfie's out of the hospital! He's fine! You can go apologize to Fabian and come back to Sibuna!"

"I don't want to apologize! He has to apologize to me!" I said.

"Nina, he did nothing wrong! I happen to agree with him! You have stayed in this room doing nothing but listen to the same song over and over again! What's so special about 'I'm Only Me When I'm With You' by Taylor Swift?" Amber asked.

"Nothing!" I shouted. That wasn't true. It remind me of me and Fabian's relationship.

"Fine Nina, I didn't want to do this." She went and grabbed something off my desk and ran. My diary.

"AMBER MILLINGTON!" I yelled running after her.

Fabian's POV

"MICK! Keep away from Nina!" Amber shouted and threw him whatever book was in her hand.

He caught it, "Alfie!"

"Mara!"

"Fabian!" It said diary on the cover. Tempting.

"Patricia!" I threw it to her.

"Jerome!"

Jerome caught it and was tall enough to just hold it over his head, while she tried to reach up and grab it.

"You guys can't even open it. It's locked." Nina said.

"I have the spare key." I smiled. Amber threw it to me when she came down.

"Oh! Can I have it?" Jerome shouted.

"NO Fabian! Give it now!" Nina said approaching me.

"What's the magic word?" I asked smiling.

"Please!" she pleaded.

"No." I said.

"I hate you, Fabian." She said and pushed me.

"You can't push me." I said shoving her.

"Are you so low you push a girl!" she pushed me again.

"Yeah." I pushed her again. She stumbled back.

"Oww." She said, "That hurt!" she pushed me again. I didn't push back. I didn't want to hurt her.

"What?" she asked,

"I don't want to hurt you." I said.

"Too late." She sat down on the couch and I sat next to her.

"I don't like fighting with you." I told her.

"Me either." She said.

"I'm really sorry, I yelled at you." I told her.

"You shouldn't apologize. I should, I shouldn't have quit on you." She said, "Can I have my necklace back."

I took it out of my pocket and handed it back to her.

"Are we okay?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Did I hurt you, Nina?" I asked.

She nodded again, "You're tougher than you look."

"What I don't look tough?" I asked.

"No, you look sweet." She said.

"Where did I hurt you?" I asked.

"I think you dislocated my shoulder for one thing, and my h-" she stopped herself.

"Your what? Your head? Your hand?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"You want an ice pack for your shoulder?" I asked.

She nodded. I got up and grabbed one out of the fridge. I held it against her shoulder, and asked, "Better?"

"Yeah thanks Fabian." She smiled.

"Nina, you head, your hand? What?" I asked her again.

"My heart." She said, "It hurt when you called me a coward and not your best friend."

"I'm sorry Nina." I said, "Nina, there's something I have to tell you."

"Supper!" Trudy called.

We both got up and had supper. Trudy made spaghetti Bolognese.

Alfie and Jerome had a food fight.

It hit Nina just like her first night here.

"Something's never change." I mumbled.

"That's for sure." Nina agreed. Just then I got hit with some spaghetti. Right in the face.

Nina started cracking up.

"I love you Fabian." She said though laughs.

Nina's POV

"What was that?" Fabian asked.

"What was what?" I asked.

"You just said, I love you Fabian." He told me.

I thought I said that in my head!

"Okay, now I feel like an idiot. It's okay, if you don't like me back. Really! I'm sorry." I said getting up and leaving the table.

I ran to my room and cried. Suddenly someone was knocking.

"Come in." I said.

Fabian entered and I turned away.

"Nina? Nina!" Fabian said, "Nina look at me!"

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

He leaned in and kissed me. Oh my god! He kissed me!

We pulled apart and I smiled not knowing what to say next.

"Hey, Nina. Would you fancy be my girlfriend?" he asked me.

"Yes. Yeah!" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey Nina?" he said, "I love you too."

**Okay, that's my little story! Byez!**


End file.
